


Iggy Milkovich and Lip Gallagher

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Everyone knows Mickey is a good egg, Homophobic Language, Iggy and Lip are friends, M/M, mickey's childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Lip and Iggy's friendship confused everyone. They talk about how they knew Ian and Mickey were gay.





	

Iggy and Lip were sat on the Gallagher porch smoking together. Their weird friendship confused every body, especially Mickey and Ian. 

Everyone knew Lip was the smartest kid in the ghetto and that Iggy was the dumbest Milkovich. They didn't talk often, which Lip didn't mind. Iggy was never really deep in thought and Lip usually had to explain stuff to him which should have pissed him off but it never did. 

'How did you know Ian was gay?' Iggy asks Lip without looking at him and squinting in the distance which meant something was on his mind. 

'Just always did you know? I'm his brother. Before Mandy and Mickey I was his best friend. Thought he had grown out of it or whatever, I was always running to him every time I got a hummer but he was really private about that shit. When I found his porn I realised he didn't tell me because it was guys sucking him off. Guess I only properly believed it when I made Karen Jackson blow him and he couldn't even get hard, I guess' Lip smirks.

Iggy snorts and muses with this new information. 'Terry always knew their was something... different about Mickey. We all did. He tried so fucking hard to compensate. Became the loudest, dirtiest, angriest, always starting fights with fags and pushing him self deeper and deeper away from every one. I thought he was but that really fucking confused me. Terry said fags were weak, stupid, wrong and mistakes but Mickey was the opposite. He's the strongest person I fucking know. Cleaver as shit, not like smart cleaver like you but people cleaver. Always knew stuff. When Terry was going to start and he had to lock Mandy in his room for weeks or when Terry would come home with a girl smirking, just waiting. Just waiting till Mickey fucked her so he would go away. I'm more surprised he could actually say it to himself, you know? Thought Terry had well and truly fucked him up.'

Lip didn't know what to say. It seemed like Iggy had more to say though, so he reached for another cigarette and waited.

'I guess the day when he realised he loved Ian more than he was scared of Terry was the worst day of his life. Terry managed to fuck up everything Mickey ever loved. He didn't want Terry to ruin Ian as well. But Ian told him to do it and Mickey fucking did it. And he never was an obedient little fucker,' Iggy smiled slightly. 

'You know Ig, you're not as dumb as everyone thinks you are,' said Lip and he was right, because Iggy immediately realised his backhanded compliment. 'Yeah and college boy, you are not as smart as everyone thinks either,' Lip threw his head back and laughed. 

They saw Mickey and Ian walking up the street hand in hand. Ian was gesticulating widely and chattering loudly. At first glance it seemed like Mickey was not listening, but Lip, Iggy and Ian knew more then that. A small smiled played Mickey's mouth and they all knew he was soaking up every word. As they reached the front yard and saw their brothers, Mickey did't drop Ian's hand, like he knew his boyfriend was waiting for.

'What are you two fuckers doing?' He asked with no malice, stealing the cigarette hanging out of Iggy's mouth. He smirked and said 'don't tell me this asshole got you in a Gallagher heart to heart did he?' Ian and Lip both said 'Hey!' Whilst Iggy and Mickey laughed as they both knew that was exactly what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of from the same AU as my other fic: Mickey, Ian, Lip and Iggy.


End file.
